


Wisdom Teeth

by ADabOfBlessings



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Arcee is a good bro, Dad Optimus Prime, Gen, Jack gets his wisdom teeth out and he's kind of loopy, Miko just wants to get a video of jack being drugged up, Ratchet is just a concerned grandpa, Slice of Life, Team as Family, Wisdom Teeth, and raf is just mortified of wisdom teeth surgery, implied medical procedure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADabOfBlessings/pseuds/ADabOfBlessings
Summary: Jack gets his wisdom teeth out. The outcome is expectant and the Autobots are severely confused.
Relationships: Arcee & Jack Darby, Jack Darby & June Darby, Jack Darby & Rafael "Raf" Esquivel & Miko Nakadai, Optimus Prime & Jack Darby
Comments: 12
Kudos: 175





	Wisdom Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Transformers.

The clacking sounds of fingers tapping against the keyboard was all 3 humans could hear from the Dentist waiting room. One woman sat in the middle while two teenagers sat beside her, swinging their legs and letting their feet slide against the white-spotted tiles.

The one teenager on the left twirled hair around fingers, a bored expression on her face as she examined the faded hot-pink streak on the tips of her hair. The other teenager on the right, who looked much younger than the girl, pushed his glasses up to perch his nose and tapped his fingers against the side-bar, making a rhythm out of the tapping.

The black-raven haired woman wore nurse scrubs and a worn out cardigan that framed her thin shoulders. She had a magazine in her lap, her cyan blue eyes scanning the page before turning the page and resuming her reading.

Finally, the silence had broken when the Japanese teenager groaned out loud, her eyes snapping to the ceiling with an exasperated look.

"Ugh! When is Jack coming out? It's been like, forever!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air as if the emphasize.

"Its only been less than an hour," The nurse said quietly, not bothering to look up to the impatient teenager.

The youngest teenager leaned forward and craned his neck towards Miko. "Getting Wisdom teeth is longer than filling in a cavity," Raf explained with a small grin. "Its a surgery in your mouth.

The woman finally looked up from her magazine and smiled. "Raf's right, Miko," June said to the restless girl.

Miko rolled her eyes and huffed, leaning back and crossing her arms to her chest.

"I just wanna see Jack all dopey like," Miko mumbled, pouting slightly. June quirked her eyebrows up. "Miko, laughing gas does cause you to be...loopy, but sometimes it doesn't usually affect some people."

Miko groaned out loud and ran a hand over her face. "So I waited for Jack for _nothing_?!"

June sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I could be wrong," she reasoned quietly.

"You better be," Miko muttered under her breath, ignoring the chills that ran down her spine when she saw Jack's mother giver her a stern look.

"I didn't think you could get your wisdom teeth in at 16," Raf said thoughtlessly.

The nurse turned her head to the youngest teenager and her lips tugged up. "You can actually get your wisdom teeth as early as 14," she explained. "I believe Jack got his when he was about 15 years old."

Raf widened his eyes. "Seriously?!" he exclaimed, quite astonished. He briefly wondered if he was going to get his wisdom teeth by his 14th birthday. The boy looked down to his feet. "That sounds painful..."

June hummed. "Jack said it was the worst pain he felt in his mouth. Unfortunately, you can't avoid it forever."

Raf shuddered. Thank God he was still 12...and a half.

"I mean, you might get it over with as soon as possible," Miko piqued in.

"Miko's right, the more your gums are tender, the more it'll bet easier to get them out."

Raf shrugged. "Still sounds painful."

"All surgeries are painful, Raf," Miko pointed out with a smirk.

As soon as Miko finished her sentence, the door opened and a woman came out with a mask around her neck, a clipboard in her hand and a lab coat draped around her body professionally. She smiled at them. "June?"

June sat up and placed the magazine on her seat. She turned towards the woman and closed distance between them and returned the smile. "I'm June Darby."

The dentist nodded. "Jack did really well on the surgery," she remarked, earning for June to sigh in relief. "He'll need at least three days of rest. I would suggest soft foods, cool liquids for about week and then bland foods up until his gums are fully healed."

She looked down towards the clipboard. "Swelling and discomfort will occur several hours after the surgery, reaching a maximum within three days. An ice pack on his cheeks for forty-eight to seventy-two hours will help the swelling. After the third day, a warming pack may help diminish the swelling and stiffness."

June nodded as she listened intently.

"And how many times do we have to change his gauze?" she questioned.

"Every thirty to sixty minutes until the excessive bleeding will subside; the oozing will stop in the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours."

"And his medication?"

"You are really on top with these questions, huh?" The dentist asked, impressed. June smiled and inclined her head. "All in the work of being a nurse," June joked.

The dental surgeon laughed and shook her head. "I should have known, seeing as you are wearing nurse's scrubs," she said with an quirk of her lips.

June smirked and shrugged. "New style, apparently."

"Hmm, yes, besides that, the prescription will be at your local pharmacy. Make sure he eats with the medication to avoid nausea. After four days or so, use warm salt water to clean out the wounded gums, a syringe will help, three times after every meal,or gargle. Jack should be very light when he brushes his teeth once he's able too."

June nodded as the dentist handed her a piece of paper with the same instructions she explained and looked them over before returning her gaze towards the dental surgeon. "Thank you for taking care of my son," June said gratefully, holding out her hand.

The dentist shook her hand and grinned. "No problem, he was a pleasure," she said. "We just finished cleaning everything and he'll be ready to go. Would you like to see him?"

"Please."

The dentist turned around and June followed pursuit. She stopped abruptly and turned her head to give Miko and Raf a stern look. "Behave you two," she warned. "I'll be back to retrieve Jack and then we'll get the medicine before we go to the Autobot base."

Miko gave her a sarcastic salute while Raf nodded obediently.

When June left with the surgeon, the Japanese teenager took out her phone and pressed a recording app. Raf bit his lip as he watched Miko hold her phone out and zoom to the door.

"Are you sure Jack would want us to record him while he's on laughing gas?" Raf asked nervously.

Miko waved him off with a scoff.

"I would want someone to record if I was high on laughing gas."

"Yeah, but this is Jack we're talking about."

"He'll be _fine_."

* * *

When June entered the room, Jack was still sitting on the dental engine chair, his electric blue eyes blearily looking at the wall straight in front him, his hands clasped together and reclined back slightly.

The mother chuckled as she saw peaks of tousled black-raven hair from the blue cushioned head rest.

He jolted as soon as he footsteps, craning his neck around and looking at his mother with a look of daze.

June couldn't help but smile in amusement. Her son was so out of it.

"Hey, sweetheart," June greeted softly, walking beside him and placing a hand over his folded hands. "How're you feeling?"

"Mmf..." Was all Jack could produce as he lolled his head back, feeling his eyes droop.

A hand gently nudged his shoulder and he made a tired noise, opening back his eyes and tiredly blinking.

"You can rest when we go home, hmm?" June said quietly, brushing away the bangs from Jack's forehead and leaning down to press a loving kiss. Technically, they weren't going home and if weren't for her work to be shoving down schedules at the worse times, they would've been going home so Jack can rest.

But work always seems to call her at the weirdest times. The Autobots had agreed to watch Jack for the remainder of the day and a little bit into the night, but she didn't really explain that Jack was getting surgery...more like getting his teeth fixed, but hey, she was half-correct.

June watched as Jack nodded sightly and sat up as much as he could from sitting in the reclined chair.

June felt hands wrap around her own and tug her down as Jack maneuvered his legs to dangle off the seat. She helped him off the dental engine chair and let him get used to walking, though he was very unsteady and sluggish.

"Alright, one step at a time," June ushered softly to Jack.

While slowly walking down the hall, Jack was very adamant about what was in his mouth.

"Wh' do hafe marshmellows in my mout'?" Jack asked, his voice muffled by the copious amounts of gauze. He lifted his finger to prod his swollen cheek, but June was quick to gently hoist his hands away from his face.

"Don't touch your face, it'll agitate you," she reprimanded softly.

In all her years since he was a toddler he _whined_ so childlike.

June sighed and opened the door to the exit, guiding the teenager to follow her. Soon enough, two other children hopped from their seat and sped to them. Miko grinned wildly, holding up her phone to Jack's frontal view while Raf merely looked in astonishment upon seeing Jack's puffy cheeks.

"Woah, you're like a chipmunk!" Miko exclaimed, snickering behind her phone as Jack an audible noise that sounded like a small purr.

"How many gauze does he have in his mouth?" Raf squeaked out, wincing on seeing his cheeks dusted with red. "Seems pretty full."

June smiled reassuringly. "It'll only be in for another two to three hours until the excessive bleeding stops, Raf."

Miko snorted and leaned her phone closer to Jack's face.

"Whad'you say, Jack, ready to get to the base and let everyone see you?" Miko inquired, a smirk gracing her lips. Jack frowned as much as he could and lazily grabbed Miko's phone, shutting it off and pushing it to Miko's face.

"Hey!"

Jack let out a stifled laugh, a gleeful look on his face.

"Told you Jack wouldn't like it," Raf drawled out loftily, arching an eyebrow.

Miko huffed and bumped Raf with her shoulders. "Shut up."

"Alright you two, why don't you help me get Jack to the car while I talk to the dentist about his medication," June said with the corners of her lips tugging up in amusement.

Raf relented immediately as he went beside Jack's side and held onto his arm. Miko, however, was reluctant.

"Come on, Miko," Raf urged. "Its a two person help, seeing as I'm too short if Jack goes tumbling onto the ground."

"Yeah, but he's drooling," she said, uncomfortably looking at the bloody saliva drooping from Jack's dried lips. Raf gave her an unimpressed glare as June released a sigh, but grabbed a tissue and wiped the saliva from the oldest teenager's mouth.

She looked at the younger girl. "Better?"

Miko shrugged but eventually walked over to Jack's other side and intertwined her arms around his arm.

June nodded firmly. "Good, now lets get Jack in the car and then we get his medication and then get to the base."

The teenagers nodded in reply before hauling the taller teenager out the door. June smiled, watching them leave through the door and to the car. Ever since June could remember, Jack always had a challenging time making friends, but since the Autobots barged into their lives unexpectedly, it brought Jack's inner self out.

And she was grateful that Jack had good friends that he could rely on.

* * *

The moment June's car entered the base, the smell of metallic and copper flared into the medic's Olfactory sensors. He blanched visibly and whirled his helm away from the station and towards Nurse Darby's car, optics scanning for any injuries while they slipped out of the car.

Miko popped out from the car and smiled at amber and white mech. "Miss us, Doc Bot?" she asked in an enthusiastic tone.

Ratchet narrowed his optics, a look of scrutiny on his faceplates.

"Who's bleeding?" He inquired urgently. "I can smell you humans blood."

The CMO's optics landed on Raf and he scanned him for any injuries. With relief, the youngest boy was uninjured. He checked on Nurse Darby, who was on the other side of driver's seat.

There was a loud moan and then shuffling from between. Before Ratchet knew it, Jack was out of the car and sluggishly walked beside June, leaning heavily against her.

"Jack?" Ratchet asked, quirking an optic ridge questionably.

The raven-haired teenager dazedly cracked his eyeballs open, and Ratchet was quite surprised on how Jack's vibrant blue color was almost misty and dull like.

But those eyes widened in surprise as the teenager gasped out loud, making Ratchet even more bemused.

"Holy crap!" Jack exclaimed, pointing straight at the medic and mouth open to reveal these white, wet...mesh? "The _sun_ is right in front of me!"

Ratchet blinked and before he could deny Jack and also question his delusions, Raf and Miko burst out laughing as they hunched over and hugged their forms.

Complete confusion spread across the medic's faceplates, internally worried for the oldest teenager. He looked over to June with a look of bewilderment and concern.

"Nurse Darby?" he questioned weakly.

June chuckled and patted Jack's shoulder gently. "Jack got his wisdom teeth out, and he got laughing gas before the surgery," she explained.

Ratchet inclined his helm, his processor muddled with unanswered questions that started popping up. He wasn't very knowledgeable on human medication or surgeries in that type of matter, and has still yet to learn more about human customs.

But, he's not the only Autobot that needs to learn more about human cultures.

"Laughing...gas?"

"Its just a sedative to help calm the patients and make it easier to relax."

"Hey mom!" Jack's eyes were wide enough to pop out of his brain. "You're talkin' to th' sun! Tha's so cool. Sunshine is really huge!"

"He's basically drugged up," Miko called out, an amused smirk gracing her thin lips as she looked at Jack's excitement over Ratchet being the sun.

June shot her a glare before sighing and giving the Autobot medic a weak grin. "Essentially, Miko is correct, but its completely legal...under medic purposes."

"I see," Ratchet murmured, rubbing his digits under his chin as he examined Jack. "So, I am guessing that the symptoms to this...laughing gas is hallucinations?"

June gave him a rueful smile and Ratchet knew by her expression that he was indeed correct.

"When I thought that Jack was just getting teeth fixed, I did not expect for him to be this...out of it..."

"Neither did I," June admitted, grimacing a bit. She shook her head and gestured her hand towards her son. "He shouldn't be that hard to care for. The laughing gas will wear off pretty soon. Raf _and_ Miko will change his gauze _every_ thirty to sixty minutes until the blood subsides as well."

She averted her gaze towards the two teenagers. "Right?"

Miko huffed but nodded in reply as Raf gave her a small incline of his head, the glasses falling off the perch of his nose.

_Good kids._

June's lips quirked up into a happy smile and she looked up at Ratchet's large frame. "Thank you guys for taking care of Jack, I really appreciate it," she said sincerely. Since finding out about the Autobots' existence, she was reluctant for her son to help them out, but turns out that they help out with children as well.

They've basically became family afterwards.

A very odd, dysfunctional but no one really minded it.

She heard Ratchet grumble a 'You're welcome' without turning around to face her but she'll take it.

June turned her heel and was almost surprised to see Raf and Miko helping Jack up the stairs and to the Children's corner.

Yes, very good kids.

* * *

"Jack, why is your face so...chubby?" Arcee questioned as she approached the children's corner, where Jack was lying on the long couch, his face turned towards the blank TV, mouth slightly open and revealing white...puffy things.

Miko nor Raf was with Jack, which was unusual because they were rarely apart, unless they were hanging out with their guardians.

She noticed that the TV was not even on, which made her raise her optic ridge in confusion.

"Jack?" she asked again.

"Mmm..."

Arcee leaned forward, her facplate turning worried. "Jack, are you okay?"

He blinked slowly and opened his mouth again, only for drool and blood to spittle out. Arcee grimaced and leaned back, her helm averting to Ratchet's frame who's back was facing her.

"Ratchet, something is wrong with Jack," Arcee called out, worry lacing with her tone.

Without bothering to turn around to face the blue femme, the medic grunted out loud.

"Jack got his wisdom teeth out, and the dentists gave him a medication that helps relax the patient. He'll be out of commission for a day or two."

"Wisdom...teeth?" Arcee blinked, cocking her helm to the side. "He has wisdom in his teeth and got them removed? Doesn't he need them if he needs to excel in school?" she asked.

She heard Ratchet groan out loud.

"No, its just to remove the teeth so his mouth will have space-it has nothing to do with wisdom," Ratchet grumbled out.

"Oh."

Arcee returned her gaze towards the teenager boy, wondering briefly how he can breathe with all those gauze in his mouth. She leaned forward once more and squinted closely.

No doubt that Jack was completely out of it when it came to his awareness. His eyelids were heavy and his face looked swollen with his red and chubby cheeks. His body lethargically moved uncoordinated and he blinked blankly in front of him.

"Jack?"

"Mmm...ye'?"

Arcee blinked in surprise. That was the first response of words he said since she tried to ask him if he was alright.

"So you got your wisdom teeth out, huh?"

She watched him and all she noticed was him trying to roll his shoulders. Though it was bit hard considering that he was lying on his stomach and half of his body was hanging off the couch, including his head.

The blue femme smirked and quirked an optic ridge. "Ratchet says that you were given medicine to help you relax." She hummed playfully. "You're definitely more relaxed than I have seen you in the last days."

Jack tried to lick his dry lips but it looked like he was struggling to do the basic movement for his mouth with the gauze cramped inside.

Arcee used a single digit to gently tap his lips. She smiled reassuringly.

"You shouldn't talk with things in your mouth," she reprimanded lightly. "Just get some rest."

Something in his electric blue eyes changed momentarily. It was a brief, grateful shine to his eyes before it became dull and tired.

Arcee smirked and shook her helm as she straightened her frame. Jack always talked with his eyes- _every time_. That was something Arcee had to learn from her charge. That his emotions didn't cross his features on his face but rather in the depth of his pupil and irises.

She had to admit that organic eyeball irises were perhaps the most beautiful things she has seen since arriving to earth. Each and every human has different eye colors and shapes.

Autobots had wholly blue optics while Decepticons had crimson red, but each Cybertronian had a different shape to them.

But with humans...they had depth to their irises. If Jack was in the sun with his blue eyes, would turn into the color of a electrifying blue color and when he was inside it was a dark sapphire or deep-sea type.

If Miko's chocolate brown eyes shone _just right_ where the sun would reflect her irises, it would become a bright, hazelnut color. Like a glint of sun penetrating the thick, gooey honey humans adore.

If Raf's cognac irises shone with the sun, it would become a toasty-orange topaz color. He had darker flecks around the outer rim of his irises but it complimented him greatly.

The glasses made his eyes pop out more, surprisingly.

Arcee shook her helm again and grinned quietly.

Admittedly, Team Prime has talked about their detailed eyeballs. Optimus was more observant about their eyes, noting how Jack's pupils would widen when shocked or surprised. Miko's would dilate when excited or hyper while Raf's would do the same but when he was afraid.

It was weird to say that humans definitely had a lot more traits to express their emotions, but it took time to find the true characteristics they use to express their true feelings.

Arcee released a heavy vent before turning around to face Ratchet.

"I'm heading out for a drive."

And with that, she headed out for a quiet drive.

* * *

It was getting late and June had still yet to come pick up Jack.

Arcee had offered to take him off, but with Jack still not capable of controlling his strength, both Ratchet and Optimus had declined and just suggested to let June pick up Jack whenever she was done with work.

However, Jack was getting better. He still was a bit dopey, but he was definitely better than before. He no longer thought that Ratchet was the sun anymore, so it was good thing that loopy medication was getting out of his system.

Though, the exhaustion kicked in pretty fast and Jack promptly slept most of time at the base.

When Raf and Miko left, they had popped some new gauze into Jack's mouth, and then told Ratchet and Optimus that Jack should be able to know when he needs to put new gauze in his mouth and to be careful.

True to their word, Jack was more than capable to change his gauze, much to Rachet's and Optimus' relief.

'Til then, Jack spent most of his time lounging around the children's area. Ratchet had gone to recharge after a hard day of experimenting and doing research. Bulkhead and Bumblebee accompanied their charges home and Arcee was doing the night shift.

Which left the Prime at the main room station with a slightly dopey and quiet teenager. Regardless, Optimus didn't really mind the boy's company. He held this sort of quiet, yet kind atmosphere.

Though, the boy didn't really seem to move whenever Optimus would glance at the children't corner.

The Prime could only assume that he was asleep from the quick surgery in his mouth.

An hour or two later, however, when Optimus checked on him, he was up, blearily rubbing his knuckles against his tired eyes. The Prime approached the children's area upon noticing how Jack sat up and mumbled something as he unsteadily stood on his feet.

He seemed to still be in the stage where he was trying to wake up.

Optimus tilted his helm slightly and looked at the teenager with a soft gaze.

"Is there something you are looking for, Jackson?"

Jack jerked and looked up, his face full of surprise on seeing the Prime asking him.

 _He probably did not notice me,_ the Prime mused silently.

Nonetheless, Jack relaxed his shoulders and looked around, black-raven hair swaying with each movement of his head.

"Mmm...'auze..."

Optimus leaned forward, a look of confusion crossing his stoic features as he met face-to-face with Jack.

"Hmm?"

Jack slowly returned his gaze towards the large 'bot and pointed to his mouth, full of the sullied and wet gauze. It was still slightly bloodied, but it was to know that Jackson's gums were no longer bleeding heavily.

"Oh."

Optimus turned away from Jack's slim form and scanned the children's corner.

He spotted it easily and with careful digits, he plucked the package with his foredigit and thumb and gave it to Jack.

The teenager gave him a grateful look and took the gauze within his own hands and opened it up. Optimus watched with fascination as the young organic spat out the old gauze and popped in the new ones, tucking it safely on the far side of his mouth.

It was astonishing to see such tactics to stabilize cuts and wounds for humans. Cybertronians only used a special tool to seal up their wounds and they were fine afterwards.

But with humans, they needed specific method to make sure that they and their wounds were healing properly.

The Prime was so immersed in his own thoughts, that he didn't even realize that Jack neared around his helm and looked at him dazedly. When he finally came his senses, Optimus bashfully noticed Jack's form near him.

"Is there something you need, Jackson?" His bass-like tone was soft and quiet, something that most people he have met was in awe of. His voice could be soft as a calm river and then become loud and clear like a dagger.

Jack didn't say anything, but he did raise his arms up.

Optimus blinked.

When the Prime didn't answer, Jack curled and unfurled his hands into fists quickly, as if to signal him.

"Up."

The single word processed into his processor, and yet, he still didn't understand it.

"What do you mean 'up'?" Optimus questioned patiently.

"Pic' me up," Jack replied sleepily. To say that Optimus was shocked to hear the oldest teenager asking _him_ to pick him up. Jack never really asked to be carried around as much, mostly because Arcee's shoulderplates were too small, so he always opted to walk beside the comrade.

Optimus returned the look with hesitance.

"Are you sure?"

Jack nodded and reached out for him, practically stretching his arms to its capacity. "Please?"

Optimus was still reluctant, but he granted Jack's request and held out a servo for the teenager to climb on. The boy hopped up, almost stumbling off the Prime's servo. Luckily, the blue and red mech was quick to react and cupped the young organic in his servo.

He heard Jack sigh in reply and relief flooded the Prime's wires.

The Autobot leader looked down and with complete bewilderment, he saw that Jack had lied down and curled in on himself, snuggling into the Prime's servo with no warning whatsoever.

Optimus has never seen Jack do this before. The teenager was pretty independent when it came to transportation.

Cautiously, Optimus drew in his servo to his chassis and watched in awe as Jack instinctively touched his chassis lightly with his tiny hand. A small smile graced the Prime's lipplates, his spark thumping against his spark chamber with quiet fondness and anxiousness.

One move and he could practically snap the teenager's spine in half, and be damn if he did that to any of team Prime's allies, especially the children. But as the minutes passed and Jack's soft breathing was the only sound Optimus could hear, he relaxed and released a delicate vent.

Children...

Regardless of their species, they were all unique and gifted with so many things the Prime has yet to learn, that including Jack, Miko and Raf. He was always so busy with decoding and tracing energon signals that he had very little time learning of their lives.

There was so much that he wished he could learn upon living on earth.

What was out there...what mysteries it holds.

Like a silent fox, he hovered closely to Jack's form and tenderly touched his helm against the boy's soft and tousled hair. He could feel the tiny head lean into the contact. The Prime couldn't help but smile softly and close his optics, savoring the warm contact between he and the boy.

His frame purred quietly, as if he was soothing a sparkling of his own.

It was like Optimus was reaching out with much affection than Jack was .

The blue and red mech couldn't see it, but the corners of Jack's lips tugged up softly upon feeling the warm metal touch his forehead. It was comforting...both to Optimus and Jack.

Optimus had to admit that he didn't show affection very much, but when he did...

He relished every moment. And he hoped that Jack would too.

"Goodnight, Jack," Optimus murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
